


Paris is for Lovers

by ivyscribbles (all_choseny)



Category: Sabrina (1954)
Genre: F/M, Historium Commentfest 2019, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Romance, Sabrina - Freeform, linus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/ivyscribbles
Summary: Sabrina and Linus explore Paris together. The lonely businessman realizes what he's been missing his whole life.





	Paris is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> This fic was written for Historium's 2019 comment fest to fill a request from Kingstoken :D

They held hands as they strolled along the Seine River. It was his first time in Paris. Well, no, that wasn’t true. It was his first time in Paris _not_ on business. Linus had been in Paris before. Each time he’d been in the city of lights, the shrewd businessman found himself locked away in some boardroom or office discussing this acquisition or that. He never had the opportunity to explore Paris. He never had the opportunity to _enjoy_ Paris…until tonight. 

Linus looked over at Sabrina Fairchild and bit back the smile that twitched at the corner of his lips. He wasn’t the smiling sort, but Sabrina seemed to have that effect on him. He secretly called it the “Sabrina Effect.” Sabrina Fair, the chauffeur's daughter, turned chef, turned trouble maker, turned… love.

“Isn’t it lovely?” She said. Her voice was soft and wistful. 

Linus took in the scenery around him. “Yes, yes, it is. I can see why you love Paris so much.” 

Sabrina paused and looked up at him. “And you’ll love it, too.” She sighed and linked her arms with his. 

In the distance he could hear music playing, lending itself to the romantic atmosphere. What a turn of events, Linus thought to himself. Here he was in Paris, France. He still couldn’t believe it. 

“I know a little restaurant nearby," Sabrina said, interrupting his thoughts. They have the most delicious chocolate souffle.” She paused again with a sudden thought. “You know, Linus, I don’t even know if you like chocolate… _do_ you like chocolate?” 

Linus looked down at her. This time he did smile. “Everyone likes Chocolate, Sabrina.” If the price of cocoa beans was any indicator, everyone really did like chocolate. 

She laughed, and the sound of her laughter warmed him. “I’ve known you all my life and the more time I spend with you the more I realize I don’t know you at all.” 

Linus took her hand in his. “What would you like to know?” His voice was sincere. He wanted to share this side of himself with her. Linus had never been compelled to do so in the past with anyone or any woman. But with Sabrina…it was different. Why else would he sail across the world to be with her? It had to be love. Linus Larrabee in love? Ridiculous! And yet... 

Her eyes lifted toward her brow thoughtfully. “Sunshine or rain?”  
Linus smiled. They resumed their stroll along the river hand in hand again. “Rain. Rain means crops and—” he paused and shook his head. No, that wasn’t why he liked the rain at all. “Rain… because it reminds me of you?”

“Me?!” Sabrina exclaimed. 

“Yes, you. Wasn’t it you that told me once, ‘never a briefcase or an umbrella in Paris?’” 

A beautiful smile spread across her face. “You remembered.” 

“Of course, I remembered. I remember everything you say, Sabrina.” 

They strolled together some more while Sabrina rattled more questions for him. The more she spoke, the more at ease he felt. It was easy to forget who he was as he listened to the sound of her voice. 

They had chocolate souffle followed by dinner. He never had dessert first. Tonight was a night of firsts. They spoke intimately over candlelight while they sipped on coffee. She looked lovely in the candlelight. Why hadn’t he ever noticed before? 

They talked about everything except the poor way he treated her before joining her on the ship. How foolish he was for almost letting her get away. Linus made a silent promise to himself that he would never do _that_ again. 

“Where would you like to go, Sabrina?” 

“La tour Eiffel,” she said in a delicate French accent. 

Linus rose to his feet and helped Sabrina from her chair. The French landmark wasn’t very far away. They decided to go on foot.  
As they walked, Sabrina spoke animatedly about places they could see. The Louver, Notre Dame, The Arc de Triomphe. 

“I want to show you all of Paris, Linus!” 

He gave her hand a light squeeze. “And we have plenty of time to see it all, Mon Cheri.” 

“How is your French?” Sabrina asked as an afterthought. 

“Probably not as good as yours. It’s a good thing that I have you here with me.”

“Oh, yes. Whatever would you do without me?” 

Linus stopped walking and looked at her. He placed a finger beneath her chin. “I don’t know…” 

The couple gazed at each other as they each pondered her question. Without Sabrina, he would have been content to go on about his lonely existence with his stock prices to keep him warm. The thought made him instantly gloomy. 

“What’s the matter?” She asked, sensing a change in his mood. 

Linus shook his head. “Nothing. I’m just…happy,” he said. 

Sabrina smiled again. “So am I. Very happy, Linus. Thank you.”

Linus lifted a brow. “For?”

“For being you.” 

They made it to the tower just in time for the last guests. Linus quickly paid for their tickets and they rode the lift to the second floor. Sabrina stepped onto the deck with excitement. A slight breeze blew through her hair. She took in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” She asked rushing toward one of the observation binoculars. “Linus, look! You can see the entire city!” 

Her excitement was infectious. Linus made his way over toward her so he could see the city too. At night, Paris was a beacon of light. The city reminded him of Christmas. The businessman swiveled the binoculars from left to right as he panned across the skyline. After a few moments, he looked up again and said, “The city is beautiful…but not as beautiful as you, Sabrina.” 

She blushed and ducked her head. “Thank you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

Linus inched forward and placed his hands gently at her waist. Sabrina lifted her head and looked up at him again. They were close. He could smell the sweetness of her perfume and feel her warmth radiating off her and onto him. They had spent all day together holding each other close as they made the last leg of their journey from the states to the coast of France. He didn’t consider himself a sentimental man, but there was something magical about holding her this way on top of the most iconic landmark in France. Linus lowered his lips toward hers just as one fat raindrop landed on his cheek. He looked up toward the sky. The rain the forecast had promised finally arrived. Another drop of rain landed on his face. 

“Well, what do you know? he said. He pretended to look around them. “I think I must have misplaced my umbrella.” 

Sabrina laughed. “Remember,” she said. “Never a briefcase...”

“And never an umbrella in Paris,” Linus finished for her. 

He lowered his lips towards hers once more for a kiss. Linus closed his eyes and smiled when it was over. Sabrina sighed, pressed her cheek against his, and they held each other as they gazed out onto the city together.


End file.
